Mentirosa
by Kida Luna
Summary: Te mientes. Te encanta mentirte. Lo sabes. Todo mundo lo sabe -¿todo mundo lo sabe?-. Pero ella no… SigMal.


_Sinopsis:__ Te mientes. Te encanta mentirte. Lo sabes. Todo mundo lo sabe (¿todo mundo lo sabe?). Pero ella no… SigMal._

_Mentirosa_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo único_

Suaves.

Dedos suaves.

Dedos suaves en tu hombro…

La sensación se esparce lentamente por todo el cuerpo y un gemido muy bajo –muy alto en tu mente- se enciende. Te inunda. Te llena. Calor.

El calor de sus manos.

_El calor de ella._

Es… oh, Dios, ¿es el Paraíso? Piensas. Dudas. Quieres preguntarle.

Pero te contienes.

Y abres los ojos. Un poco, sólo un poco. Sabes que no te ve, así que te permites ser triste por esos segundos en que toca tu cuerpo en busca de alguna herida. Te gusta imaginar que te toca por otra razón.

Que te quiere.

Que se preocupa (ah, pero sí se preocupa. Ah, pero no como tú quisieras), que anhela amarte como tú la amas.

Amarte… como tú… la… amas…

-"Menos mal –la oyes suspirar en alivio-. Me alegra ver que has vuelto con tan sólo un par de rasguños inofensivos de tu misión. Hayate-chan también estaba preocupada por ti, ¿sabes?"

No hay suavidad.

No hay calor.

Sus manos no te tocan. Sus manos se apartan, se mojan y se secan con una toalla blanca. Te sonríe. Qué bonita sonrisa.

Qué preciosa sonrisa.

Qué triste que no sea tuya…

Pero te gusta pensar que lo es. Te gusta sufrir. ¿Y qué más da otro día de tormento? Nadie dijo que engañarse estuviera prohibido.

Te pones de pie y sientes tus labios curvearse. Los obligas a hacerlo. Te fuerzas a mostrarte fuerte, valerosa, imponente frente a ella. Quieres que te vea así. Quieres enseñarle que por algo estás donde estás, vistes el uniforme que vistes y tienes el respeto que tienes.

Y sin embargo, sabes que eso jamás le ha interesado.

Sabes que, tú jamás le has interesado… No. No llores. No llores frente a ella, por favor...

Al menos, espera a irte de allí, de Midchilda.

De nuevo. Por meses… Meses, que aunque cortos, evitan que puedas verla día a día. Que te duela día a día.

Que llores día a día.

Así es. Porque tú ya sabes lo que se siente llorar, ¿no?

-"Lo sé, apenas llegué fue a regañarme y a preguntarme si me he cuidado como se debe –dices normal, colocándote el chaleco marrón de tu uniforme-. Extrañé bastante tu enfermería. Je… qué irónico que extrañe estar en una…"

-"¿En serio? –parece sorprendida-. Es bueno saber que aún tan lejos, de vez en cuando me tienes en tus pensamientos."

-"¿Eso crees? –sonríes de lado. Te duele el pecho. Sonríes de lado-. Jamás podría olvidarte."

No. No levantes la mano, sé que te duele el pecho pero no se te ocurra llevarte la mano allí.

-"Lo sé. Los amigos no se olvidan."

Auch.

Claro. Amigos. Tu amiga. Claro…

Separas los labios para decirle que no es así, que si es importante, pero no es así. Mas te callas. ¿Para qué soltarlo de todos modos?

Mejor ahorrarle problemas, preocupaciones, sustos.

Ella es una joven hermosa. Es delicada, agraciada y tiene cabellos brillantes como el sol. Voz de madre, tacto de ángel y caminar de princesa.

Sí. Hallará a alguien.

_Knock. Knock._

Por supuesto que lo hará. Más de un empleado en la Unidad 6 va a buscarla, más de uno titubea ante ella o le halaga o le invita a salir. Y ella no se niega. Ríe enternecida, actúa bondadosa.

Los rechaza amablemente. O prefieres pensar que de verdad hasta ahora ha rechazado a todos y estado con nadie.

Nadie. Ni siquiera el joven que ha tocado a la puerta de la enfermería y que ahora habla torpemente con ella, con aquel sonrojo pronunciado sobre sus mejillas.

Miras tus manos con atención mientras les das la espalda. Les das privacidad –mentira, estás atenta a todo lo que dicen-. Te das privacidad para hundirte en la miseria que llevas sembrando desde hace tantos años.

Te preguntas, cómo podría alguien como tú pensar en ella como lo haces y no sentir vergüenza de sus propios sentimientos. Pena. Congoja. Lástima…

¿Está mal?

Tal vez. Eres mujer. Ella es mujer.

Entonces, ¿está mal?

Se supone que son familia. Se supone que cuidan de Hayate.

Pero no se supone que prefieras imaginar que ella es la dulce madre y tú actúas como el padre serio pero gentil, que casi siempre cede a los caprichos de su hija de cabellos castaños y ojos azules.

Sonríes de lado. Otra vez. ¿Otra vez?

Ah, sí. Otra vez.

_Duele._

Porque está mal.

No deberías aprovecharte así de la amistad que te ofrece. No deberías pensar en esas cosas, al menos no cuando están en la misma habitación y ella se da la vuelta para volver a hablarte.

Hablarte como siempre lo hace, palmearte el hombro como siempre lo hace. Porque no son abrazos, ni caricias, ni besos, ni uno de esos cursis mas anhelables mimos que te gustaría ella te diera.

Extrañas su calor.

El calor de sus manos.

Ése que te permites sentir cada vez que vuelves de una misión larga, cansina y que mantiene tu mente ocupada y lejos de ella casi la mayor parte del día.

Así es tu vida.

Le sonríes por fuera.

Te mueres por dentro.

Le dices que son bonitas las flores que ha recibido.

Deseas pisotear las flores en ese momento.

Ella sonríe.

Sonríe y no… sabes… por qué… lastima… tanto…

(Mentira, sí lo sabes.)

-"Hace mucho que no comemos juntas –notas el toque amargo en su voz-. ¿Quieres acompañarme al almuerzo?"

Sí. Sí quieres.

Podrías sentarte en la mesa, quedarte callada y contemplarla comer con los gestos educados de toda una refinada señorita.

Podrías hundirte en sus ojos magenta y admirar tu propio reflejo en ellos. Engañarte en que te ve sólo a ti.

Pero en realidad eres tú quien la ve a ella.

Eres tú quien quiere estar con ella, cuando ella tal vez prefiera estar con alguien más (un piloto, un Enforcer, un Almirante, un Capitán). Un Teniente, ríes con mediocridad en tu mente.

Aja. Intentas convencerte que un Teniente, como lo eres tú, tiene muchas cualidades y es un buen partido para cualquier muchacha. Un buen partido para ella.

-"Lo siento."

Sí, oh, sí que lo sientes. Porque. No. Eres. Un. Buen. Partido. Para. Ella.

No la mereces. Jamás la mereciste y jamás la merecerás.

Eres fría, seria, recta, derecha. Te pasas apenas un mes de todo el año en casa, y el resto te lo pierdes en el Universo y sus galaxias distantes. Te sientes como una extraña cuando ves a tu familia.

Pues sabes que es tu familia, pero no sabes si sigues siendo (si sigues sintiéndote) parte de esa familia. Te alejas, te alejas y te alejas.

Y por más que te alejas (y aquí es cuando maldices dos, tres, cinco, diez veces) ella siempre regresa a ti. Aparece en tus pesadillas, te abraza en tus sueños y te besa en tus delirios; ésos de cuando la situación se ha complicado y estás a punto de morir en algún planeta de nombre desconocido y sin importancia alguna para ti.

Te mientes.

Te encanta mentirte.

Lo sabes. Todo mundo lo sabe (¿todo mundo lo sabe?).

Pero ella no…

-"Lo siento –repites, dejando caer el ceño y mostrando una milésima parte de lo mal que te sientes en ese momento-. Tengo que partir ahora mismo."

-"Ah, cierto –te responde sin ánimos, y sabes que tus palabras son las culpables de quitárselos. Igual que ayer. Igual que hoy. Igual que siempre-. Cuando regreses, mi invitación sigue en pie, ¿vale?"

-"Um."

Qué mal.

Menos ganas te quedan de volver pronto a pesar de que le sonríes con amabilidad. ¿Te demorarás más en esta misión?

Absolutamente. Pretendes dejar pasar el tiempo y que ella se olvidé que le debes un almuerzo al cual le has prometido asistir. Pero no quieres asistir.

No quieres ir por allí fingiendo felicidad cuando sientes todo lo contrario. No quieres ir por allí para toparte con los miles de pretendientes que recorren los pasillos de la Unidad 6.

Ésos que tienen más posibilidades que tú. Que han estado más tiempo con ella que tú.

Ésos, de quienes saldrá uno. Y ese uno (Dios, no, no, no, no lo digas), será tu perdición.

Porque ese uno, hará lo que tú jamás pudiste hacer.

Vendrá. Tú no estarás.

Te la arrebatará (te arrebatará algo que nunca fue tuyo y eso será peor que si lo hubiese sido) y la hará feliz.

Verás cómo la hace feliz (lo imaginas ya. Quieres llorar ya).

Y tú… Tú no harás nada.

Tal y como ahora, dirás que es lo mejor.

Que el corazón se hubiese hecho débil de haber actuado. Más débil.

Y… ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

_Que eres pésima mintiendo._

-"¿Signum?"

-"¿Testarossa?"

-"Veo que acabas de hablar con Shamal –te dice en el pasillo, afuera de la enfermería a la que desearías volver y no volver-. Um… ¿está todo bien?"

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-"Porque… siento que hay algo mal."

-"¿En serio?"

Quieres reír. Reír alto. Reírte de ti misma y de lo fácil que ha sido para Testarossa darse cuenta de que te estás yendo al precipicio.

No. No es así.

Testarossa siempre lo ha sabido.

Y eso te hace sentir más miserable.

Quisieras contarle todo, quisieras decirle que no quieres su lástima, quisieras gritarle que se vaya y te deje en paz.

Pero eres una Teniente. Es tu Jefa. Es tu amiga. No puedes…

Simplemente no puedes herirla con tus palabras como te gustaría hacerlo.

-"Ve y empaca tus cosas. Pronto zarparemos."

-"¡Signum! –su llamado te hace detener tus pasos-. ¿No vas a responderme?"

-"¿Para qué? –murmuras muy bajo, muy resentida y muy apenada. Muy herida-. Tú jamás lo entenderías..."

Y te vas.

Te vas y dejas a Shamal en su enfermería. Te vas y dejas a Shamal en la Unidad 6. Te vas y dejas a Shamal sin invitarle el almuerzo.

Te vas, y dejas a Testarossa atrás.

Pero no sabes… no sabes que Fate Testarossa te entiende mejor que nadie.

No sabes que ella no deja a Shamal, pero sí a Nanoha Takamachi.

Y que al igual tú, le encanta mentirse.

Y que al igual tú, se embarca en largas misiones para olvidar (finge olvidar. Porque olvidar es imposible. No se puede. No puede).

¿Que si lo hace bien? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Pretender?

No, para nada.

Se parece bastante a ti.

¿Por qué?

Sencillo:

_Es una mentirosa._

_Fin._

Pues, esta idea cruzó por mi mente el otro día y ya hoy me senté a escribirla. Algo cortito de por mientras, para que vean que sigo con vida; a pesar de lo duro que me está presionando la escuela T_T

Y, em, sí. Hace mucho que quería hacer un SignumShamal, pero simplemente una idea competente no venía a mi cabecita.

Porque hasta la mejor guerrera, es capaz de mentir =)

Sin más, espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leer!

Prometo que ya subiré algo más feliz, porque últimamente mis historias han sido algo retorcidas y tristes xD

Kida Luna.


End file.
